doug_hoggfandomcom-20200215-history
Fase
Fase is an American rock band featuring Doug Hogg (lead vocals, guitars and bass) and Brian Newbury (drums). Former members include Cannon Byron-Dixon (drums, synth), Grayson Mertes (bass), and Ricardo Espinha (lead guitar),The band was created in 2015 by Cannon during his sophomore year at Oberlin High School. He wrote material for several albums, but it wasn’t until months later that he asked Doug to join. They have never done a concert as they have never played live, but plan to in the future. To date, they have released two albums, The Lamp of Darkness in 2016 and Fase in 2019, and one EP, The Journey in 2019. They are working on a third album Revelations that will have 2020 release date, and another album planned out for a 2022 release date. FORMATION AND ORIGINS(2015-16) Cannon Byron-Dixon began working on material during his sophomore year of high school, shortly after the breakup of his and Doug’s previous band Military of Fools in 2015. The name has no official meaning, as it can be interpreted differently by people, although the most famous theory is it’s just a misspelling of Face. THE LAMP OF DARKNESS(2016-17) Shortly after forming, the band began writing and recording for an album. They finished the material in early 2016, and Doug sent it to the indie record label Gutterloon Records, who accepted the demo and signed the band, only for the label to be shut down two months later due to being accused of scams by multiple artists. Not knowing what to do, Doug decided to start his own record label, Crow Records(now known as Vampyr Studios). The album was deemed The Lamp of Darkness and was released on December 16, 2016. FASE(2017-19) The band began writing for their sophomore album a couple months after the release of their debut. The recording process didn’t start until a year later as Cannon was focusing on his new project The Augustins, so Doug took the opportunity to start a new project SATURNnation. The band entered the studio in 2018 and recorded the album. The album was titled Fase, and was released on February 20, 2019. The lead single, Astral Demons, hit over 3000 plays on Spotify on it’s first day. CANNON’S DEPARTURE, NEW MEMBERS, REVELATIONS(2019-20) Shortly after the release of Fase, Cannon left the band. Doug began working on new music by himself, and the EP The Journey was released. He then put up a post online asking for a new drummer and possibly a lead guitarist, and the new members Brian Newbury, on drums, and Ricardo Espinha, on lead guitar, joined, and the writing process began. They finished writing in early 2019, and began recording in the summer. The album will feature fast paced guitar solos while also keeping the same sound. The album also features their longest song to date; Creating God, which clocks in to 15 minutes. The album will be released in 2020. RICARDO’S DEPARTURE, AND FUTURE ALBUMS(2020-?) Shortly after finishing Revelations, Ricardo had to leave due to family emergencies. Doug decided to just drop lead guitars in general, and used unused solos that Espinha recorded as demos. Their planned out fourth album will be titled Beware The Horse, and will take a more progressive metal/deathcore sound. It is expected to be released in 2022